Patorikku Matsuyama
Appearance He has short black wavy hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue jacket and white stripe turtle neck shirt with sleeves with a white jacket that has a hoodie that resembles rabbit's ears, blue trousers, and black navy sneakers. Personality Patorikku is someone who is not good with words, as said by his mother, and can be quite direct. This is due to him not having many friends and closing others off because of his love for books. As such, he can come off as a rude person to others, such as a student at his middle school. Sometimes, he actually seems to enjoy angering and teasing people as well. Also, from time to time, Patorikku can be quite overconfident thinking he can do things others can not. He is almost always a calm and collected character, rarely showing any signs of distress. However, Patorikku is actually a kind person who is just misunderstood. Patorikku is also a very emotional person and lets his emotions control him from time to time. Heiden is a person with incredibly strong resolve who will do anything and everything in his power to accomplish something that is important to him without any hesitation. Patorikku appears to have a more brash and abrasive side to him that mostly shows up when he finds himself in combat. This side of him makes him act more like Heiden, being rather loud and unwavering, and also with a strong drive towards victory. He has even gone as far as to taunt his best friend Heiden when the two of them fought. He also has admitted that he doesn't like this side of him very much and tends to keep it in check. Magic and Abilities Beast Summoning Magic (野獣召しの魔法, Yajūmeshi no Mahō): The Beast Summoning Magic is very similar to Summoning Magic and it is believed that it has been derived from the aforementioned magic. This magic allows Patorikku to bring forth the beast from another dimension, or point in space, and have them appear in the space where he places a magic circle. However, like all summoners, before performing a beast summoning, he had to make a contract with the beast. Patorikku has bonded with 5 beasts. * Byakko: One of the four symbol beast of direction, The Mythical White Tiger who has the power over Wind and Lightning. Byakko is a patient, intelligent, and soft-spoken tiger who has highly capable tracking abilities to help aid Patorikku in locating both friend and foe alike. Byakko possesses a great deal of skill in Lightning Magic. He can walk, jump, and even run at extraordinary speeds, reaching 140 km/hr. He is large enough to be able to ride, and as such, Patorikku uses them to cover great distances without using his own magic. Fusion-Make is a Caster-Type form of Molding Magic, utilized by various mages.Fusion-Make allows the user to simultaneously mold two or more elements into varying shapes and structures. Though the stances used in initiating spells tend to vary, they share the characteristic that the caster's hands are clasped together. Similar to other styles of Molding Magic, Fusion-Make possesses Static and Dynamic spell types. Static-type spells involve the creation of weapons, structures, and environments; whereas Dynamic-type spells involve the creation of sentient creatures and directed attacks *'Fusion-Make - Quicksand': Combining the elements of earth and water, the user creates a pit of quicksand either around them or within their immediate vicinity. *'Fusion-Make - Shredder': Combining the elements of iron and air, the user releases a powerful blast of air and sharp shards of iron. *'Fusion-Make - Crimson Serpent': Combining the elements of fire and earth, the user creates a large snake composed of lava that charges at the target. *'Fusion-Make - Haze': The user combines fire and water to create a powerful burst of steam to obscure their opponent's field of vision, allowing them to flee or attack unseen. *'Fusion-Make - Light Blindness': The user uses lightning and light to temporarily blind the opponent, it takes a while to recover from. *'Fusion-Make - Holy Hand Grenade': The user combines the element of light and fire to create an explosion to catch their opponent off guard making them wide open to a counterattack. *'Fusion-Make - Mist': Combining water and air, together they create a thick mist that makes the user invisible. Making it hard for the opponent to attack. *'Fusion-Make - Storm': Combining Lightning and air creates clouds and therefore, a thunderstorm. With this spell, the user has total control of lightning. Causing electrocution to it's opponent if necessary. *'Fusion-Make - Plasma': Lightning and Fire creates a plasma ball developed within the user's hands and uses their strength to thrust the plasma ball forward. *'Fusion-Make - Grand Dragon': Combining Fire and Wind creating an old wise looking dragon with whiskers make on its face. The users can use this spell as long as they have enough magic power. *'Fusion-Make - Frozen Hydra': By combining Water and Wind to create a three headed ice dragon that chargers at enemies. Current Magic is a Caster Magic and is an variation of any magic that has a flowing type nature which include magics like Water, Wind, and Shadow Magic. Current Magic is a stronger version of Water Magic that involves the user manipulating the power and direction of flow, including the flow of any fluid, gas, energy. This magic focuses on controlling and making thing flow. Assimilation Magic is caster magic that allows one to literally fuse with any material or element they wish to. It allows the user to coating themselves in the substance which allows them to take on its properties. Water Form: The user absorbs water from the surrounding area or the wind from another mage. Coating their body or parts of their body in the water. *Assimilation: Poseidon Tear: While in water form the users create either an crossbow on their arm or a regular bow and shoots out arrows made completely of water. *Assimilation: Poseidon Tear: Fall: After making their crossbow or bow the user shoots one arrow in the sky and as its falls down it spilts into multiple arrow and rains down on their opponent Wind Form: The user absorb wind from the surrounding area or the wind from another mage. Coating their body or parts of their body in wind * Assimilation: Wind Guardian: Valkyria : From absorbing wind from the powerful Sylph seven shining wing made of wind will appear on the users back with wind feathers like that feather around the arm and legs. In the form the user controls all wind in the area. Fire Form: The user absorbs the fire of an object or the fire from anothers mage. Coating their body or part of their body in fire. * Assimilation: Fiery Blade: While in fire form the user forces nine swords made of fire out of his body and send them to his enemies * Assimilation: Flame Guardian: Draconic: From absorbing flames and heat from Natsu the users form two flaming dragon wings and has black flame mark tattoo all over their body. In the form the user controls all flame in the area. Ice Form: The user absorbs the ice of an object or the ice from anothers mage. Coating their body or part of their body in ice.An Ice Form user's presence can lower their surroundings' temperature, causing snow to fall in the immediate vicinity * Assimilation: Frozen Fist: Instead of coating their whole body in ice they only cover their fist increasing the power of their punches. Half-Hot Half-Cold Form: The user absorbs both ice and fire of from mages who uses fire and ice magic. Coating half of their body in fire while the other half is ice. * Assimilation: Froven Fiery: The user unleashes the full power of this form and sends a fiery of fire and iced towlards his enemies burning and freeze them Frozen Flame Form: A perfect combination between fire and ice which allows the users to manipulate a fire of freezing temperatures, which would be capable of freezing the target with ice burns that are more severe than normal burns or both fire and ice simultaneously. * Assimilation: Leviathan Bite: Summoning all of the frozen flames the user can create they make it forms into a giant leviathan with its mouth open toward its opponent After seeing the dragon slayers magic, Patorriku decided to create his own assimilated version of it. Assimilation Dragon Slayer Magic (同化魔法 ドラゴンスレイヤー Dōka no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and lastly as well as most obviously, a Dragon Slayer Magic which is focused upon the transformation of the physiology of the caster's body into a dragon, which are extremely powerful and flight-capable legendary creatures that are a strange mixture between serpentine, reptilian and avian traits that live in Earth Land; resulting in Assimilation Dragon Slayer Magic revolving around the generation, manipulation, and absorption, as well as consumption of the element of anything, which would include all the elements of nature and even man-made elements, the caster being granted the ability to control any elements that they have absorbed in every form possible, the user, can only assimilate two elements at a time.